


Stealth Hug

by misslonelyhearts



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, Gen, Post-Game, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslonelyhearts/pseuds/misslonelyhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tiny piece of fluff done on a whim for femslash february. . .aided by the always amazing choowy and the commission i got from her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stealth Hug

 

As a child, she’d hugged the stuffing out of her favorite dragon toy.    
  
A child she is no more, though, and real dragons don’t hug so much as rend and scorch.  Even the armored men who sag in their saddles beside her every day do not offer more than nudges and knuckles to each other.  None make their way to her.  
  
She does not remember the last person who hugged her, though it’s easy enough to remember the last one she gave.  
  
Leliana assures her that there are all kinds. Frontal assault or slipping in from the side, even prostrate. And that it takes all kinds to comprise an impressive repertoire. That its simplicity can be deceptive, and its motivation incalculable. She even suggests it as an interrogation tactic, smiling with all the force of her charm.  
  
Cassandra sucks the inside of her cheek, watching the soldiers erect her chambered tent as the sun sets.  
  
Interrogation by hugging? Preposterous. Worse than anything in the dwarf’s book, spread pale and open in Leliana’s lap across the campfire. For every manner of embracing there are a dozen more for breaking, even the best stories tell it so.  Even the one they seek.  Leliana brushes soot off Tethras’ gouged cover and tucks the tome under her arm.  Everyone retreats to bedrolls and shadows, and Cassandra kicks sand over the embers that remain.  
  
Footsteps whisper behind her a moment before she’s caught inside a warm vice.  
  
“The little-known stealth hug,” says Leliana, squeezing.    
  
Cassandra feels her stuffing give.


End file.
